


Fight for your life

by Vdub



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Fluff and Angst, I'm not sure what else to put here so I'll add more tags later, Mute Frisk (Undertale), Papyrus just wants a friend but is too on guard to show it, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sans has trust issues, Trauma, Underfell Alphys (Undertale), Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Frisk (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Toriel (Undertale), Underfell Undyne (Undertale), reader has ptsd, reader is also really jumpy, reader is anxious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vdub/pseuds/Vdub
Summary: It had been a year and a half since monsters had left the underground. You live as an ASL interpreter and you meet some punny skeletons at your job. Everyone knows that something bad had happened underground before they had been freed, but no one knows what happened. So when you had started to befriend them, you start to see clues to what happened. But what they don't know is you have secrets of your own that you would rather keep to yourself.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic I've ever made and I'm not even sure if I'll be able to keep writing it but I'll try my best! Also if you have any criticism for me I'll gladly except it (as long as your not being rude) Also since this is my first fic and I'm doing this on mobile, I'm still figuring out the tag system.  
> Edit: it's been like two minutes since I uploaded this, but I just figured out how to use the tags I'm dumb.

You pulled at the collar of your suit, trying to make sure it was straightened out. You wanted to make sure you made a good impression since this job was for an important announcement made by the monsters that had emerged a year and a half ago from their rocky prison, mt. Eboit. You had only heard that this announcement was going to be world shattering but had not heard what made it so world shattering. This was the only part of your job that you didn't like, not knowing exactly what was going to be said. What can you say, you were a curious person. You were excited to know what it was that was going to be announced, if it was from the monsters, it was going to interesting. You worked as an ASL interpreter, usually interpreting for offical events, but you were contacted for this job specifically because of your willingness to be close to monsters. Sadly, you think, not everyone is as open minded. You don't understand how people could be so closed off and racist... speciesist? You didn't know what term to use for that, oh well, you have a job to do right now. Walking out of the little area you've been provided to change in, you head out towards just backstage where all of the people who would be on the stage are waiting until it starts. There are two gaint goat monsters, and a child, who when standing next to them looks even smaller then they already are. You assume that this is Frisk, the savior of monster kind. There is also a giant fish woman with dark blue scales and red hair, and a tall skeleton with black armor, black tights that fit form to his bones, and a red scarf and gloves. They all looked as if they had walked out of a hot topic. Behind the tall skeleton, stands a much smaller skeleton with lidded eye sockets, how do skeletons have lidded eyes? He looked as though he was giving Frisk a pep talk since they looked a bit nervous but eased up. On closer inspection his mouth didn't seem to ever open, instead it looked as though it just extended bigger and smaller while always being an everlasting, sharp toothed grin. The smaller skeleton sees you staring as he looks over to where you are standing just a few yards from where they stand. "See someth'n you like" embarrassed, your eyes look anywhere but his. You hadn't ment to stare, but your curiosity got the better of you. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." You notice Frisk is signing something to the skeleton. Who are they?, they sign. "Not sure kiddo" "I'm Y/N, sorry for not introducing myself. I'm the ASL interpreter for the announcement today." You said and signed. Frisk looked intrested, most likely since they hadn't known you could understand them. "Nice ta' meet cha' Y/N, the names Sans, Sans the skeleton" Sans says reaching out his hand in gesture for a hand shake. You take his gloved hand into yours. Bzzzt! Sans' smile grows ever so slightly bigger as the look of shock and a bit of amusement on your face reaches his sockets. "the old buzzer in the hand trick, it's always funny" he chuckles. You giggle a bit at what just happened. "It's nice to meet you too Sans!" You reply with a smile. Before anymore could be said, you and some of the others were rushed onto the stage. Oh wow, is all you can think as you walk onto the stage seeing the crowd for the first time. You knew it was going to be packed, but this was the biggest crowd you'd ever seen. It made you a bit nervous if you were being honest. You could handle big crowds, but this was a bit much. Get over yourself Y/N, you'll do fine, you've been through worse. You think this to yourself everytime you get nervous, it helps to reassure that you'll do fine and totally won't mess up and embarrass yourself in front of what looks like thousands of humans and monsters. Nope! Stop that thought right now! You do this all the time, it's your job, you'll be fine. The big goat monsters which you've now identified as the king and queen of monsters (your totally not freaking out because your within a couple of steps of the freaking KING AND QUEEN of monster kind. Nope! Not at all!) begin their announcement and you stop all thought and do your job. As they continue you keep up with them as you sign trying to keep a straight face to look professional. Finally they get to the part they've been leading up to. "As you all know, monsters have been free from mt. Eboit for almost two and a half years. But through the time we've been free we have found a significant discovery. The royal scientist, dr. Alpys has been monitoring the magic contents of the surface and has noticed some interesting changes." Your interests perk up a bit as magic was so foreign in this world, yet is the baseline of an entire species. "We believe that, in time, humans may be able to regain their magic again." The shock on your face was undeniable as all attempts at looking professional fly out the window. "Humans" he says after waiting for the exasperated shouts of disbelief, shock, excitement, and confusion escape from the crowd. "May be able to become mages once more" 

People had had a lot of mixed feelings about the whole ordeal of humans regaining magic once more. Magic! You were backstage again, having finished your job when the king and queen finished their announcement. You were back in your little area you were using to change your clothes. Scrolling through your phone, you see a lot of the news on all social media platforms already spreading like wildfire even though the news had only been made a couple of minutes ago, both good and bad. You yourself are still processing the information that you had received. Real life mages, and you could possibly become one. But wait, you think, they said it's only a possibility. I shouldn't get my hopes up. It's still amazing to think such a thing could be true. Putting your comfortable clothes back on, this including a pair of baggy shorts and a t-shirt with a cat on it holding a bone saying, I found this humorous. You love cat shirts, you love cat shirts with puns on them even better. You walk out from your little changing station and begain to leave. You stop when you see the two skeletons again, you approach them. The tall one, who you don't know the name of yet, sees you first. "HELLO HUMAN!" you jump a bit at his volume "YOU MUST BE THE INTERPRETER THAT HUMAN FRISK MENTIONED" your anxiety raised from his loud voice but you try and be polite by not flinching again. "Yes" you start, "My name is Y/N. I don't believe I ever got yours?" "LET ME ALLOW YOU TO BASK IN MY GREAT PRESENCE, I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS. YOU ARE NOT AS WORTHLESS AS THE OTHER HUMANS AS YOU, HUMAN, ARE ONE OF FEW THAT KNOWS SIGN LANGUAGE SEEING AS THERE HAVEN'T BEEN MANY WE MET THAT COULD" "Yes there unfortunately aren't as many people who know sign language as there should be in my opinion" you reply. "your shirt tickles my funny bone" Sans speaks up. You look down at your shirt and straighten it out so the cat with the bone it's holding and the punchline could be fully seen "Thanks!" You giggle. Sans starts to make some jokes and puns while Papyrus groans complaining of how he uses the same puns over and over again, Papyrus even starts making some puns himself to show up Sans. You start to laugh pretty hard after the amount of amount of puns becomes a pun off between the two skeletons becoming to much for you to keep a straight face. "Yo, nerds!" A yell is heard from behind Sans and Papyrus. "You coming!" Hearing the pounding of loud footsteps, you look behind them to see the giant blue fish woman from before, now stomping her way over towards your direction. "IN A SECOND UNDYNE, WE WERE SIMPLY SPEAKING WITH THE SLUGHTLY LESS INFERIOR HUMAN INTERPRETER BEFORE WE LEFT" Undyne looked down where you stood "Oh hey, your that human that was signing on the stage. I still don't understand why Frisk couldn't have just done that" you almost forget sometimes that monsters still don't know some of the obvious things that you would because of them being underground for so long "Announcements such as this usually need an official interpreter to interpret as part of the expectation to uphold a certain code to make things more professional" you calmly explain. "Huh, makes since I guess. Well anyway, we gotta go punks." "YES, UNFORTUNATELY HUMAN, WE MUST DEPART. BUT I DEMAND TO GIVE YOU MY PHONE NUMBER SO THAT WE MAY TALK AGAIN. IT WAS..." He hesitated,trying to right word to use "NOT UNPLEASANT TALKING TO YOU" You could tell now after talking with him for a bit he was trying to put on an intimidating face but was most likely quite nice under all of those spikes. "Sure, I'd love to keep making jokes, I haven't laughed that hard in a while!" You trade phones and enter in your number and write your name into the contact. You give him back his phone and he give you back yours. He had put in his contact as THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS. "SANS, GIVE HUMAN Y/N YOUR NUMBER. IT IS ONLY PROPER" "k boss" you hand your phone to Sans for him to give you his number as well and he does the same with his phone after Papyrus nags him to stop being lazy and give you his phone. "Alright punks, let get going! We still have to do that cook off tonight and I want to get back to have time to do that!" Undyne exasperatly said. You kind of wanted to see what that would be like but you had to get back home and plus you just met them so it's best not to rush into something you wouldn't know what your getting yourself into. "That sounds like fun, good luck to you, hope you win" you tell them as they walk away. 

The jingling of your keys matches with the click of the front door to your shared house as you enter. "How'd it go?" Jess asks while on her place on the couch. Jess is your friend and roommate. Your friend group had a couple of decently rich friends so you were all able to get houses basically right next to each other, with some of them being roommates, you and jess included. Well, your friend group got houses near each other for more than just living near each other but you don't want to think about that right now. She usually uses the couch to be on while using her computer for work. "Did you not hear already, the news has been spreading like wildfire!" You exclaim. "Haven't been able to, I've been working" you explain to her about what all was said but most importantly about the fact humans could once again become mages and weild magic. "Holy shit!" Is all she can say, "I know right! I'm going to tell the others too just in case they haven't heard either." You text the same news to the big group chat your friend group has. A few of them had just already heard the news and the others were told by you first but overall they were all freaking out about how cool this was. Your phone buzzes letting you know you got another text, but this wasn't from the group chat. You see that you got a text from Papyrus's contact. 

{THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS} HELLO HUMAN Y/N. IT WAS INAPPROPRIATE FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO TEXT YOU, I WAS PREOCCUPIED BY THE COOK OFF. 

It reads. Man, he even texts in all caps you think in amusement.

{You} it's quite alright, I don't expect you to have to immediately text back. By the way, who won the cook off?

You thought it best to begin with small talk at least, as you did just meet him not to long ago. 

{THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS} NONSENSE HUMAN FOR I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, ALWAYS PRIDE MYSELF ON TEXTING BACK WITH GREAT SPEED! ALTHOUGH MY COOKING SKILLS HAVE VASTLY IMPROVED, UNFORTUNATELY SO HAVE UNDYNE'S SO IT WAS DECLARED, AFTER A GREAT BATTLE OF COOKING, TO BE A DRAW.

{You} It sounds like you had a lot of fun, I sometimes cook a bit myself but I'm not that great at it. You sound very passionate about cooking, what kind of food do you like to cook? 

{THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS} WHY YES I AM HUMAN, I AM VERY SKILLED IN THE PASSIONATE FIRES OF COOKING. I USED TO ONLY COOK LASAGNA BUT I SINCE HAVE BEEN TRYING TO BRANCH OUT AND MAKE DIFFERENT KINDS OF FOOD. WHAT KINDS OF FOOD DO YOU COOK HUMAN? 

{You} I can cook easily makable things, like rice or couscous, but my roommate is usually the one who cooks the good meals. She can make some really good food, especially since I'm vegetarian it's really nice to have someone else around who can cook!

You may have been gushing a bit about your roommate's cooking. You love Jess' cooking. She agreed to help make meals for you and help teach you how to cook for yourself better because of your choices for your diet. 

{THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS} I SEE HUMAN, IF I AM GOING TO CONTINUE TO ASSOCIATE MYSELF WITH YOU THEN I WILL HAVE TO TEACH YOU HOW TO COOK PROPERLY 

You think your starting to figure this guy out. He wanted to help you get better with cooking. And he said he wanted to keep associating with you? This must be him trying to be friends with you. While in the middle of typing your next text Jess askes "Hey Y/N, what do you want for dinner?" "Hold on, let me finish this text"

{You} Maybe in the future we could! Also speaking of food, I'm going to go eat dinner. It was nice texting you!

{THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS} IT WAS NOT TERRIBLE TEXTING YOU HUMAN. 

Eating the delicious food made by your roommate, you can't help but think about the possibly of hanging out with Papyrus in the future. Not now, you don't want to meet up so soon to hang out, but maybe after the two of you text for a bit and get to know each other. Although it has been awhile since you attempted to socialize with anyone outside of your friend group. Maybe you should hang out with him sooner? Maybe you could text him for at least a week or two then invite him to go do something? You weren't sure how this making friends thing worked after so long of not trying, especially since the guy seemed a bit closed off and guarded. You had heard something bad had happened underground, but no one knows what happened. "Anything on your mind, you look like your spacing out" Jess' voice snaps you out of your thoughts. "Oh ya, I met some monsters while I was working and they liked my shirt so we started talking and when they had to go they gave me their numbers. I'm pretty sure I just made some new friends? Because they seemed a bit closed off and guarded but I'm 99% sure that they were trying be friends with me, at least in their own way" "Good for you! You need some more friends, if your not doing things with us then your couped up in the house. You need to get out more, do things with other people for once." "I don't know. . . I'm a bit hesitant about meeting up with someone I know almost nothing about." "I could go with you if it'll make you more comfortable" you look up and smile at Jess with appreciation "That does sound nice but you don't have to do that for me. And are you sure it wouldn't be weird for me to meet up with someone with someone else with they don't know?" "Y/N you know I'll do anything for you right? And as long as they know I'm coming I'm sure it'll be fine. And you don't have to meet with them right away, you can try to get to know them better first. It's whatever your comfortable with." You let out a small sigh "Okay, when I feel like it's time to meet up I'll ask you okay?" "Okay! Anytime Y/N. You know me and the others would always do anything for you, we always stick together!" "Thank you" you give her a brief but tight hug and head off to bed. 

Buzz! buzz! Your phone gets your attention as your plugging it in. It's showing a new message not from the group chat but from, yet again, a skeleton. Although this time it wasn't Papyrus, instead it was Sans' contact that had a new text for you. 

{sans} what did the skeleton say when they asked how he knew it was going to snow? 

{You} What?

{sans} he said he could feel it in his bones

You snicker a bit at his corny skeleton joke. It's now that you notice that Papyrus put in his name and texts in all caps but Sans did the opposite. Huh you think. 

{You} I wonder how many skeleton jokes you have, being a skeleton and all. Just like what the skeleton predicted, I must snow them all

You chuckle at your own joke hoping it was funny to Sans

{sans} i snow a skele-ton of em

You totally get now why Papyrus said his puns are so over used, he must deal with skeleton puns on the daily. Oh well, right now you think they're quite pun-ny. 

{You} I am quite excited to know a skull ton of them! Although unfortunately I am going to bed, maybe we can pun more later?

{sans} k

You put down your phone to charge, not setting your alarm tonight because you have tomorrow off. Wonderfull sleep here I come! 

...

. . .

. . . .

Heavy breathing  
The pounding of loud footsteps  
Sweat gleaming on your face

You were being chased.  
You feel like you can't move.  
Move.  
Move!  
Why wouldn't you MOVE! 

You feel the pressure of your arms being grasped by thick strong hands, they're pushing you down, pinning you. 

You couldn't move 

You try with all your might but you just couldn't do anything. You were paralyzed.  
It hurts! It hURTS  
IT HURTS  
IT HURTSITHURTS IT HUR- 

Your body thrusts up from the bed, cold sweat on your forehead, your heart racing. Damn, you had another nightmare. But why? You hadn't had one for at least a month. The room was silent. It wasn't supposed to be silent. You had forgotten to turn your fan on, that's why. Without your fan you overheat, when you get too warm when you sleep you get nightmares so you always have it turned on. You guess when texting Sans you had forgotten to turn it on before you slept."shit, how could I forgot?" You whisper to yourself. You try and attempt to see if you can go back to sleep, you close your eyes. The image of the big strong hands pinning you down from the dream reappear, you snap your eyes back open. Nope. Nopety nope. Welp guess your staying awake tonight, well most likely this morning by now. Checking the time on your phone proves you right as it reads 3:47am. Good bye wonderful fulfilling sleep, hello real world. You don't want to watch any TV and wake up Jess. You don't really feel like reading either. Maybe I could text the guys? No I don't want them to know I had another nightmare. You see Sans' contact right next to the group chat and contemplate it. Hmm, he might be awake. Why not give it a try? Your brain, being currently still asleep doesn't even think once how texting this random monster you met, just a day ago, at 3:50 in the morning would be even the slightest bit weird. 

{You} hey u awake

About a minute later he responds 

{sans} ya, why r u awake. don't humans need at least 8 hours of sleep to function 

Your brain apparently less awake then you thought it was, decided you could trust this random skeleton with the fact you had a nightmare. And you also tended to make a lot more spelling mistakes. 

{You} had a nigtmre, now i csnt sleep

{sans} u need someone to talk too?

{You} i guess so

{sans} what was it about 

{You} its a shitty recurring dream i hve about running away and being pinned down or something. 

{sans} sounds like fun

{You} ya its rlly shitty and theres also this part whre when i do get pinned down theres alot of pain. how do ou even feel pain in a dream? its so weird. Anytime I clos my eyes, I can almost feel the pain og being forced into the ground. It hurts so bad and idk why it just wont go away 

You end up explaining a lot more about your nightmares then you would have had you not been so sleep deprived. But through the night you and sans talk about some things to keep you focused on anything other then the nightmare when you had asked if you could call him. Your phone rings and he picks up. "Hey sorry 'bout keepin' you up so late. I just get so freaked out from my nightmares sometimes" you admit. "it's no problem, I'm just here to talk to you at this point. although if I'm being honest, i wasn't expecting someone i just met to text me at 4 something in the morning about a nightmare" "I didn't mean to do this but my brain wasn't awake at that point, hell it's still not, and I didn't want to make my friends worry 'bout me again" you apologize. "again?" He questions "ya, I've had some pretty bad nightmares, although they've been easing up recently. I-I keep being reminded and I hate it so much. I'm so desperate I'm basically just talking to an almost complete stranger about how messed up I am. Shit! Fuck, I d-didn't mean to say this much fuck fuck fuck. Crap. Why do I have to mess everything up?" You begin to panic, your breathing picking up in pace and your eyes dart around the room in a panic. "hey, hey!" Sans whispers loudly at you, his deep voice making it sound reassuring. "try to breath, it sounds like your beginning to have a panic attack. breath in and out when i tell you okay?" You try to focus on what he's saying. "breath in. . . now breath out. breath in. . . breath out. in. . . out. in. . . out." He continues until your breathing evens out and became steady. You shudder a little in both relief from avoiding another panic attack but also from the pain of realizing that you dumped all of this onto Sans, a monster you've known for less then a day. "I-I'm sor-ry 'bout this. I didn't m-mean to-" before you could finish Sans interrupts you. "none of that now, all that matters right now is that your breathing properly and are relatively calm." "Thank you..." you manage to whisper. "does this happen a lot?" He asks "no. I accidentally left my fan off, and when I overheat I get more nightmares then usual." "and the panic attacks?" You wonder whether you should be telling him this much about your troubles when you decide you already have, so why not "I don't usually get them after nightmares, but sometimes I will." "is there anything else i can do to help, i know these sort of things aren't fun" "No, you've helped me more then you should have. I shouldn't have texted you about my troubles, you don't even know me" "hey, i said it was fine didn't i? we may not really know each other but if this happens again feel free to call me" "Are you sure? I don't want to wake you up in the middle of the night" "na, it's fine. i'm usually awake anyways" you contemplate his words. "I. . . If you say so. Thank you Sans." "no problem" you still don't want to go back to bed even though you've calmed down a bit now. You don't want to be reminded of the nightmare again "Wait! Is it okay if we stay up a bit longer? Maybe you could share some of your puns?" "sure" you and Sans talk long into the night at first just sharing puns and jokes but settle on talking about your hobbies. "i love astronomy, just can't get enough of the night sky. the stars are so much brighter then i ever thought they could have been while i was underground." Sans tells you "Tha' makes sense considering you had n'ver seen 'em before" your words were slurring really bad now because of how tired you were. "I've always loved the stars m'self. N'ver really got to see 'em that well until I moved to Eboit. Was always to bright to see 'em before" your voice was getting considerably quieter as you spoke, obviously falling into the clutches of sleep. "i found it so weird when i learned there were humans that lived in places where they never got to see the stars before. they had access to them, so why never use that advantage and go see them?" You made an I don't know noise "All I know now is that I love to see 'em . . ." Your voice trails off into nothing and then faint quiet breathing. "me too. . . hey, you there?" Sans realizes you must of fallen asleep and chuckles "heh, g'night Y/N"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a but into the thoughts of sans, you learn a bit about magic, and you hang out with Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had such a hard time getting back to writing this. I already had a good portion of it writen but I had to step away for a bit, especially since the quarantine has been sucking away my creativity. Plus with the fact I'm making all of this up as I go and only have a rough idea of what I want to happen. Also we get a Sans pov in this chapter, I originally wasn't planning to have the amont of pov changes in this as there are but oh well. Anyway, here it finally is! I hope you enjoy!

You

___________________________

You had woken up extremely late, thankfully you didn't need to go to work today and could sleep in, and it was needed seeing as you had spent over half the day asleep. Man how long did you stay up? You remember how Sans had helped you out of a panic attack and to fall asleep. _I hope I didn't scare him away_ you think. You pick up your phone and scrolled through the messages between you and Sans. Frowning slightly, you really hope you didn't scare him away, especially when you called him and had almost had a panic attack. "Uuuugggh" you grown while plopping down on the couch in the livingroom. I wish I hadn't done that, he doesn't need to know about my problems. Debating whether or not to text him you ultimately end up messaging him a simple Thank you. You decide to spend the rest of your day relaxing, after all, you feel you deserve to relax a little bit. You turn on netflix, put on some anime, and make yourself some popcorn, Mmmm popcorn. As you crunch on your delicious popcorn and watch anime, your mind wonders back to the possibility of becoming a mage. You wonder how that would even work. Would you just get to use magic like monsters can? Or would you have to do spells or something? How does magic even work? You pull out your phone and look up monster magic. Scrolling past the news of the monster's latest announcement you click on a link that leads to a website about monsters. You scroll to a section on magic and begain reading.

Monsters are completely composed of magic. They can use their magic to heal, attack, spar, and do many other amazing things. Magic is currently being researched not only by monsters, but by humans who have sought out magic before it was rediscovered to exist. Currently it is not known how magic came to exist. Although we understand a lot of what magic can do, very little is known about how magic works.

The possibilities of magic 

**Healing** \- magic can be used to miraculously heal physical wounds. When used as just magic straight from the monster as a green attack, an attack used to heal, it can heal small to medium wounds. Although when in the form of monster food, composed of magic and sometimes can be a mixture of human food and magic, can heal better then a normal green attack. Monster food can heal more serious wounds and can be used to save lives.

**Attacking** \- Attacking can be used by hitting the soul with attacks that will cause damage on impact. There are multiple types of attacks, usually in the form of 'bullets' all in different forms unique to every monster. There are also multiple different color coordinated attacks, which can be used differently again based on which monster is using them. Some examples are blue attacks, orange attacks, and green attacks (see healing) 

** Sparing** \- Similar to attacking, sparing is when monsters practice their magic by attacking without malicious intent. This can help young monsters gain a better hold on how to use their magic, can also be a good source of entertainment, and can be a great workout for monsters.

Other

There are also other uses for magic that are still being explored and experimented with. Because each monster has their own unique magic, they each have their own different abilities and these are being explored with how they can be used to further technology.

_Huh_ , you think _Not exactly what I was looking for but still useful._ You put your phone back in your pocket and decide to look more into this later. Maybe you can visit a monster library? No, you would most likely be the only human there and your anxiety won't help with that any. A click comes from behind you as the door is unlocked and pushed open. "Hey, I'm back." "Oh, hey Jess. How are you?" Jess closes the door behind her and sets down some bags "good, I just went shopping. I wanted to get a new pair of headphones and I maaay have gotten sidetrack and got more then I went for" looking down at the bags, you chuckle with a smile "I can see that" Jess pulls something out of one of the bags and walks towards you "I also got you something"

You perk up a bit at the mention of a gift. Turning your head back to look at her from where you sit on the couch, you spot the box which your friend is holding. You gasp "AAAA! Thank you thank you thank yoooou!" You shout out at Jess while reaching out for the box of cosmic brownies your friend has in her grip. She throws the box to you and says "don't eat them all at once, I know how you get with those" "I won't! Thank you!" You merrily open the box a pull a brownie out and munch on it happily. The both of you spend the rest of the day watching your favorite shows and chatting with each other. A couple more days go by before Sans texts you again, while you did text the occasional pun you didn't really text him much. You also texted Papyrus a bit, but it was mostly just small talk. You still aren't sure how exactly to talk to him but hopefully once you hang out with him you'll be less awkward. The both of you had planned a time for you to hang out with him, he even agreed to let you bring Jess. You didn't really expect Sans to text you and were a bit to nervous to talk to him again after what had happened last time. 

{sans} heard you were going to hang out with my bro

{You} Ya me, him, and my friend Jess were going to go rollerskating. When I mentioned I liked to skate he told me he used to ice skate back in the underground and we ultimately decided that it would be fun to go to the skating rink.

{sans} why are you bringing another person

This is what you were worried about. You really hoped that he wasn't taking offense by you bringing someone they didn't know along.

{You} It's been a while since I've hung out with anyone I don't know and she's a lot more social than me so I was hoping she would make sure I don't do anything to embarrass myself.

You hoped that was a good enough explanation for Sans. And while what you said is true, it isn't the only reason you're having her come with you.

{sans} what would you do to embarrass yourself? 

{You} I'm not the most adept when it comes to handling social situations, I usually don't know what to say. That's why I'm bettering at texting, I can think out what I want to say a lot better when I'm not expected to answer right away. 

{sans} just try not to be blown away when you see his skills. my bro's so cool

It looks like he wasn't going to press further, good. 

{You} I'm excited to see his skills! He is very cool

You end off the conversation. You hope he didn't think you were bringing someone else with you because he was a "big scary monster" and was scared or something. You didn't want to come across as that sort of person. You were actually quite the opposite. You couldn't imagine thinking like a racist asshole like some people do. Great, now you're anxious again about if they think your racist. You put your phone in your pocket to try and nudge the thought from your mind and distract yourself with more anime. 

Anxiety started to bubble up in your brain. Today's the day where you're going to hang out with Papyrus. You check the clock on your phone for the tenth time in five minutes as you don't want to be late. "Don't worry, everything will be fine" Jess says in order to calm your nerves "he seems nice whenever you text him right?" You look up at her and answer with a small smile "ya" She beams at you "then you guys will be fine. Plus I'll be there if you need me" "I know, your right. It's just been a while since I've made any friends" you reply "Then this will be good for you" As you look at the clock on your phone once more, you can't take it any longer and decide to leave. You're both anxious and excited as the car purrs to life and begins to head to your destination. 

Parking in the skating rink parking lot you and Jess notice the sleek black Lamborghini with flames painted on the sides. While you're both used to seeing expensive things due to having rich friends, it was strange to see such an expensive car just in a regular public setting. You prepare yourself for Papyrus' loud voice before you get out of your car.

You pull out your bag for your skates to bring in. As you and Jess walk to the building, you see through the glass door a large skeleton paying for admission while the teen behind the counter looked slightly terrified. "You didn't tell me he was so tall" Jess exclaims "And is he wearing shoulder pads? Although don't get me wrong, it's pretty cool looking on him" smiling you nod and hum in agreement. When you open the door Papyrus takes notice to you and Jess. "AH, GOOD! I WAS BEGINNING TO WORRY YOU WERE GOING TO BE LATE HUMANS. I'M GLAD TO KNOW YOUR NOT LAZY LIKE MY BROTHER. HE IS ABSOLUTELY WORTHLESS AT TIME MANAGEMENT" You could see Sans as someone who was pretty lazy. Still a bit nervous, you try to think of something to say.

You decide it best to start with a little small talk "I try not to be very lazy. So, have you ever been here before?" "NO, THIS WILL BE MY FIRST TIME HERE. I'M CURIOUS TO SEE HOW THIS EXPERIENCE WILL BE, SEEING AS I'VE ONLY ICE SKATED BEFORE" "It's a bit like ice skating but roller skating is definitely a lot less slippery" your begain to feel a lot less nervous when you start to talk about skating as it's something you're passionate about. "WHAT ARE YOU CARRYING IN YOUR BAG HUMAN?" you look down at your bag, since it looks like a medium sized suitcase you can see why he's curious. "It's my skates and my gear" "OH, I NEVER THOUGHT TO BRING MY OWN SKATES, I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THEY RENT THEM OUT HERE" "They do, I just prefer my own skates, they're very personal to me" "I SEE" "Oh! I almost forget to introduce you two" you say as you look between Papyrus and Jess. "Papyrus, this is Jess. Jess this is Papyrus" Papyrus looks over at Jess when Jess speaks up "it's nice to meet you Papyrus, It'll be nice for me and Y/N to get to know you!" Papyrus thought about what to say for a second before saying "GREETING TO YOU TOO HUMAN" you noticed he didn't seem to like saying that he likes anyone else, you again wonder what happened in the underground.

Internally shaking your head, you force your self to not try to intrude in what he may have been through. You and Jess pay for admission and stroll into the rink with Papyrus. You walk with Papyrus and show him where he can rent some skates. "You'll probably want blades instead of quads since they'll be more similar to ice skates" you tell him. As you sit down and pull out your own skates from your bag he looks at them in comparison to the rental skates. "YOUR SKATES SEEM QUITE SUPERIOR COMPARED TO THE RENTALS" "the rentals are usually for people who don't skate here often so it's just easier for the rink to get cheaper ones in bulk, but when your a regular like I am you'll usually have your own higher quality skates." He nods. "Also since you said you've only ice skated before, it may take a bit for you to get used to roller skating, so if you want me to help at all, I can" "I'LL NEED NO SUCH ASSISTANCE, FOR NO TASK IS TOO DAUNTING FOR THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS" "seems like you have it covered then" you say with a smile "but never be too embarrassed to ask for help okay! Trust me, I've seen full grown fall flat on their butts. Anyone can fall and that's okay" You now feel at ease even if the music that is being played is loud as the rink was like a second home to you.

Once you've strapped on your skates and pads you hop onto the rink and take your first few strides. After a lap you stop back at your seat where you see that Papyrus had been watching you skate. You smile politely at him and look over at Jess "you gonna skate with us Jess?" "Nah, not my thing. Plus you know how terrible I am at skating" you snicker at her "If you'd practice you could get better" she shrugs her shoulders "I guess I'm never getting better then" you playfully nudge her shoulder and roll your eyes. "AND TO THINK I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T LAZY" Papyrus exclaims "come on Papyrus, lets skate!" Once again you jump onto the rink floor but this time instead of skating off, you turn around and wait for Papyrus. He slowly walks his way from the carpet to the edge of the rink. He steps down into the rink hesitantly, wobbling the smallest bit to try and regain his balance. You see him struggling a small bit, but he trys to hide that he's not used to having wheels on his feet instead of blades. Whenever you bring a friend to skate with you, you have to slow down a lot to have them be even able to keep up with you. You have to slow down for Papyrus, but not as much as you usually do for most of your friends.

"YOU MENTIONED THAT YOU ARE A REGULAR HERE, HOW OFTEN DO YOU COME HERE?" Papyrus speaks up after a lap. "I usually come once to twice a week. It's one of my favorite things to do, and it's great exercise!" Papyrus nods with a look of approval on his face "PERHAPS I SHOULD COME HERE MORE OFTEN THEN, THEN I WILL BECOME EVEN STRONGER AND OUT MATCH UNDYNE!" you chuckle softly at his words. _He and this Undyne are really competitive aren't they, first the cooking competition and now him using skating as a way to out match her? Seeing them compete sounds like a lot of fun actually._ you think to yourself. _Maybe I'll get to see one of these cooking competitions one day._

Your brought out of your thoughts as a kid zooms way to close to you and almost clips your skate. Your skater instinct causes you to jump out of the kid's way almost running straight into Papyrus. "Sorry! The kids like to come out of nowhere sometimes, you have to be on the lookout for them" "THAT'S IRRESPONSIBLE OF THEM TO DO SUCH THINGS" "I know, but they're kids, they don't know any better" Papyrus mubbled something like 'I GUESS' and 'SHOULD BE TAUGHT BETTER' "Hey look on the bright side, they make great dodging practice!" His eyes widen and he grows a smile "THIS MAKES A LOT BETTER PRACTICE THEN I HAD FIRST THOUGHT WHEN I ARRIVED HERE" "I'm glad your enjoying it then" you noticed he was a lot steadier on his feet then when he had first started. 

After twenty minutes of skating and chatting with Papyrus, which you found to be quite pleasant, you asked if he knew any tricks that he could do on skates. To this he simply had a mad grin on his face and said "I KNOW A FEW" He would then proceed to skate ahead of you and do an impressive 180 jump with the grace of an Olympic ice skater. He did quite a few impressive tricks before skating back to where you were standing and watching in awe. "Holy shit! That was awesome!" "LANGUAGE! AND I KNOW I AM" He replied smugly.

"Sorry. I can only do a few tricks, they're probably not as impressive as your though!" "I WISH TO SEE YOUR CLEARLY INFERIOR TRICKS HUMAN" thinking of the tricks you know you decide to start simple by speeding up, then bending your body forward while lifting your leg backwards. This move is called an 'Arendecent'. After that you swing your body back up while positioning your leg in front of you and squating down so your sitting on the back of your leg that's still on the ground while your other leg is fully out in front of you. You have now turned it into a trick called 'shoot the duck'. You stand up and bring your speed back up, then you do a transition to face backwards and jump back to facing forwards while lifting your leg up behind you. Your not sure what this one is called, since you learned it from an ice skater.

Done for now with your presentation, you skate back up to Papyrus wearing a smile "NOT TERRIBLE" he says "Thank you! Also I have another trick, but this one requires two people to do it" he looked slightly nervous as to where you were going. "What we're going to do is called a 'rocket whip'. What you need to do is hold my hands as I skate backwards and when I say so, you pull me down and I'll lay down and pull you forwards. Thus 'whipping' you forward. You get what you have to do?" "OF COURSE I DO, THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS KNOW WHAT TO DO" "Good, lets get started"

you transition to skate backwards. As you start skating further seeing if there was anyone behind you before you signaled Papyrus you could see him looking slightly worried. "It's okay, everyone is scared at first, Hell, even I was, but it's perfectly safe and you'll be fine" "I'M NOT SCARED AT ALL, I'M... MERELY WORRIED I'LL ROLL OVER YOUR HAIR" You can tell he doesn't want to admit he's scared. "My hair will be just fine, but if you don't want to do the trick, that's perfectly fine! You're allowed to say your uncomfortable" "NO, I'M FINE, I CAN DO THE TRICK" Papyrus looks more determined now than anything. "Okay than, lets do it! Pull me down now"

He pulls and you lay down while pulling him in front of you fast. "NYAAAH!" He gets thrust in front of you with more speed than he was expecting and his face betrays him and shows his shock. "Hahaha! Your reaction was amazing, just wait till your the one laying down!" His face goes slightly paler. How can bone even go pale in the first place?! "Now that you've done it, isn't it fun!" "IT WAS SURPRISINGLY NOT AS BAD AS I THOUGHT IT WOULD HAVE BEEN. NOT THAT I THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE BAD! I'M MUCH TO BRAVE TO THINK SUCH A THING!" You let out a small laugh "I'm glad you enjoyed. And you don't have have to do the laying down part, maybe another day" "YES, ANOTHER DAY"

You both skate over back to your bench where Jess was now sitting with a batch of fries. "Ooooo! Can I have one?" You say as you reach to grab a particularly delicious looking fry. Your hand gets smacked as Jess blurts out "Get your own damn fries, I bought these and I will eat them" "fiiiine" you pout. "Hey Papyrus, do you want anything from the cafe?" "I CAN'T HAVE YOUR INSUFFICIENT HUMAN FOOD, IT GOES RIGHT THROUGH ME" "Oh, I didn't even think of that, sorry Papyrus" "IT IS QUITE ALRIGHT HUMAN, I WOULDN'T HAVE EATEN IT IF I COULD ANYWAY. I DON'T EAT GREASY FOODS." You buy yourself your own delicious fries to munch on while you and Papyrus take a break from skating to rest and rehydrate. 

The two of you ended up spending a couple of hours at the skating rink, both skating and chatting with Jess. Opening the door for Papyrus and Jess, you speak up. "I had a lot of fun skating with you! I think it will be really fun to hang out again, you can chose what we do next since I chose where we went today" "IT WOULD ONLY MAKE SENSE FOR ME TO CHOSE WHERE WE GO NEXT, IT WILL BE GRAND AND GLORIOUS AS IT WILL BE CHOSEN BY THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!" You give him an excited smile "I'm looking forward to it! When are you free to hang out again?" "I WILL BE ABLE TO" He hesitates on the word hang out " 'HANG-OUT', AS YOU SAY, SATURDAY" "Cool, I'm off of work then, so that should work" Jess starts speaking up "I also had fun talking with you Papyrus, you're pretty cool" "THAT, INDEED I AM" He declared proudly. "I'll see you on Saturday, till then, you can text me if you want to talk or anything" you say. Your anxiety was starting to kick in now that you weren't skating. You were still a bit nervous of saying something wrong or offending him.

You and Papyrus go your separate ways as you head to each of your cars. As you and Jess start buckling yourselves in, Jess starts slapping your arm. "What is it?" You ask. "The lambo belongs to Papyrus!" You roll down your window as you pass Papyrus he was getting into his car. "Papyrus! You own a Lamborghini?!" You shout to him. "WHY OF COURSE, I HAVE ONLY THE HIGHEST OF STANDARDS" While you had a pretty expensive car, you really didn't know want anything too pricey as you didn't like relying on your friends for money. It just felt like you were using them to you, so you never let them buy super expensive things for you. You hadn't even wanted a car at the price yours cost, but your friends wouldn't back down and told you it was a gift. You're just glad you have such great friends. But right now all you can focus on is Papyrus' car. It had flames painted on the sides. "I love the flames on your car!" You shout before Papyrus was out of hearing range as the you drove your car out of the parking lot and onto the road. 

By the time you got home you already had texts from Papyrus. 

{THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS} HUMAN, I AM ALREADY PLANNING OUR NEXT 'HANG-OUT' AS YOU PUT IT

{THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS}  
IT WILL BE GRAND AND GLORIOUS, BEING ONLY THE HIGHEST STANDARDS FOR I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS 

Sounds like whatever he's planning is going to be really exciting, hopefully it won't be too much for you. While he is a really fun person to be around, you had no where near as much energy as him from what you've seen of him so far. You wonder what kinds of hobbies he has to show you as you head home. 

"Do you want me to come with you again for your next adventure with the lord of hot topic?" You giggle a little at her playfull nickname for Papyrus, "I'm not sure yet, he seems like a really nice guy deep down but like he's too embarrassed to show it or something. Also I don't know if he'd like being called that no matter how accurate it is." Jess clicks her tongue "most likely. But seriously though, let me know what you want when you've decided" you slowly slid into a small hug with Jess, with a thankful smile creeping onto your face "I will, thanks" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You text Sans and one of your friends invades your house to ask about Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm bad at at writing summaries xP  
> Anyway this chapter isn't very eventful and it feel a bit short to me but it should hopefully pick back up soon.

Deciding that you wanted to talk to sans was a bit tough for you. While you do want to try and be friendly with him too, you're still a bit anxious after today even though it went well. 

Maybe you could be friends with him too and not just Papyrus. You were never really good at social interaction, let alone just talking with someone. You never knew what too say, what to talk about, when you talked too much, or too little. So with the amount of interaction you had with Papyrus, no matter how pleasant, was enough to make you done with social situations with new people for the day. 

But you knew that if you didn't text sans today, you would put it off till tomorrow, and when you put it off till tomorrow you put it off for way longer then you mean to until eventually you won't text him for so long that you'd feel that texting him again would be too difficult. 

It would make you feel like he thinks your ignoring him, and then contacting him would be out of the question. So you decided you'd text him today. 

{You} hey, how's your day been?

It was simple enough of a question that it was easy to ask but it was a nice gesture, so that helped reduce your anxiety a little while you waited for him to text back.

It took sans fifteen minutes to write you back.

{sans} fine

You frown slightly, was he being guarded or is this just how he texted? You tried to let yourself believe it was the latter until you were proved otherwise. 

{You} I had fun with Papyrus today, his skating skills are amazing!

{sans} of course they are, my bro's the coolest

{You} He certainly is! Since I got to pick what we did this time we decided that Papyrus would pick what we do on Saturday. I'm excited to see what we're going to do

You're starting to think you might have driven him away when you bothered him with your problems the other night. You hope that you can text normally with him to make him forget about that. _Even though I probably already drove him off with your problems_ you think. 

{sans} i'm excited to know what he picks too.

Then, a thought pops in your head. That give me an idea, maybe I can see if sans would want to come too. I'd have to ask Papyrus of course, but this way I could make him feel less driven away if he were to go with us. I could hang out with him too.   
You had decided. You were going to invite him.

{You} You want to go with us?

{sans} i don't want to intrude

{You} I don't think you would be intruding 

{sans} but this is pap's time to hang out

{You} I can ask him, if that would make you feel better

Before Sans can reply, you switch to Papyrus's contact 

{You} Hey Papyrus, I was just wondering if maybe Sans could come with us on Saturday if that was alright. I don't want him to feel left out.

{THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS}  
HELLO HUMAN, WHILE I APPRECIATE THE CONCERN ABOUT MY BROTHER, I DO NOT FEEL THAT HE WOULD FEEL LEFT OUT. ESPECIALLY SINCE HE WOULD BE WAY TO LAZY TO EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING

{You} I could see if he would consider, I wanted to be able to be your friend Papyrus and since you and your brother seems so close, I thought that if your brother came I could try to befriend him too so that way we could all be friends! Plus if he comes, he could have the option to just hang out and be lazy if it's to much for him. That way he would still be with us, but also wouldn't be draining for him.

Hopefully that would be enough to convince him.

It took Papyrus only a small amount of time to respond but that was a long time for Papyrus. He must of been thinking about it.

{THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS} OKAY HUMAN, IF YOU THINK THIS IS A GOOD IDEA SANS SHALL COME

{You} I'm glad, I'm sure we'll have an amazing time! 

You went back to Sans' contact 

{You} He said he's cool with it. Also you can just laze about if you don't want to do what we're doing, he said you would most likely be too lazy to participate.

{sans} he wants me to come?

{You} of course he does, he's your brother!

He takes a couple minutes to text back

{sans} I'll come

{You} Cool! I can't wait for Saturday, see you then!

  
Sans  
\----------------------------

Of all the things Sans had expected you to do after you had hung out with Papyrus it certainly wan not asking him of all people how his day was. He wasn't sure how to respond. He could just ignore it and see what the human would do, would they give up or would they be persistent?

He wanted to be able to keep an eye socket on the human, so ignoring them would do him no good. What kind of reaction was the human expecting from him? He thought it best to just be neutral. He replied with a simple 'fine'. 

He wasn't going to be the one to start up the conversation, he wanted the human to so he could see what questions they would ask. At least then he could try to predict what kind of a motive they had if he could find out what information they were trying to gather. 

But then you responded back saying his brother was a good skater, so again he just agreed and hoped that you would give him something to work with. But then you said paps was choosing where the you went **next**. 

He didn't know his brother had already wanted to spend more time with you again. What had you done to manipulate his brother to the point where he was already making plans as soon as you and him had parted? He wanted to know what his brother was going to do so that he could follow and keep an eye socket on you. 

He would never admit it to his bro, but the only reason he let him hang out with you was because he was watching you to make sure you weren't going to attempt anything. 

Unfortunately since the skating rink didn't have windows he could only see you enter and exit, but him being on the roof while he waited for his bro to leave gave him at least some peace of mind. 

He knows his bro can handle most anything, including a human as meek looking as you, but one could never be to sure. So the thought that he didn't even know that his brother had already arranged more time to spend with you was giving him anxiety. He was going to keep an eye socket on you but he didn't want his brother to think he thought his bro couldn't handle such a small human by him coming with.

That's what surprised him even more when you said his brother said it was cool for him to come. He considered it, even asked again just to be sure. But wait, if Papyrus didn't mind then that means that he would be able to keep an even better eye on you. He told you that he would be there.

This was perfect for him but it made him wonder, why even invite him in the first place? What reason could you possibly have to have him tag along? Maybe you were going to try to manipulate him like you were trying to do to Papyrus? He wasn't sure, but all he knew for sure was he would be able to keep a better eye on you this way, but he would have to be very cautious. 

  
After arriving home from work, you're greeted by the amazing smell of Jesses cooking. The sound of the sizzling stir fry makes your mouth water. 

"Mmm Jess what would I do without you?" You say as you pluck a piece of tofu with a fork off of the pan. "Have to get off your lazy butt and learn to cook" she says while swating you away from the stove as you pluck a carrot this time "Now stop eating all the food, it's not done yet" she swats at you once more while you pout. 

Setting the silverware out as you wait for the rest of the stir fry to be done, the sound of knocking at the door is heard. "Y/N can you get that? It's Heather" 

Unlocking the door you find a very excited looking Heather. She's bouncing up and down, looking like she's going to burst. "Hey Heather! You look like you have something to say" you chuckle. 

"Y/N! You made a new friend, tell me everything! I've been hearing about this 'Papyrus' from Jess and I'm super happy your finally making more friends. What's he like? I've heard he's super tall. OH, and I've heard he's a MONSTER!" 

You're a bit overwhelmed by all of the questions but you take a breath and prepare yourself for a whole conversation about your new friend. "Why don't you come in and sit down so we can talk" you say with a smile. 

"Good idea. Sorry I'm just super interested" The two of you sit on the couch after you had locked the door, "It's alright, I'd probably be just as interested if one of you made friends with a monster"

Heather made herself comfortable on the couch and pulled up a blanket for herself. "It's not just that he's a monster, although that is where a fair amount of the excitement is coming from, this is the first time you've reached out to anyone besides the group"

She reaches out a hand and side hugs you, "So, what's he like?" she exclaims. "Well" you start "the main the thing to know about him is that he seems a bit guarded and I think he's trying to open up but at the same time he restrains himself when he trys.

I'm pretty sure it has to do with whatever was going down in the underground but I'm not going to try and pry into what happened." Heather's smile falters a bit and nods in understanding 

"Besides that he seems quite nice when he isn't trying to seem like a tough guy. Oh, he also has a brother named Sans. Me and him have mainly just texted so far, but he seems quite fond of puns. I invited him to come with us when me and Papyrus hang out again."

Heathers eyes brightened up again, excitement once more taking her over "Wait have you already scheduled anouther time to hang out with him already?!" A smile creeps onto your face "Ya, I had a really fun time with him! I'm pretty hopeful that this is going to be a good friendship." "I'm glad Y/N, you deserve the world and so much more. I believe this will become a great friendship" 

Happiness was running through your body. Your friends were the absolute best, they got you through the worst and rise you up in the best. You embrace Heather, resting your head in the crevice of her neck as the two of you hug it out. 


End file.
